


One Year Anniversary Special!

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [12]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, M/M, like...really weird, this gets weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: No! Not like this!





	One Year Anniversary Special!

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely removed from the rest of the series, but I had to write it. It’s the first anniversary of this goofy series and I needed to celebrate it the ~~wrong~~ right way!

Ven woke up slowly, warm and swaddled in blankets.

Well, okay. He could admit he was a bit of a blanket hog. But then Vanitas tended to kick them off and he didn’t seem so much to mind not being wrapped up in a blanket burrito. Instead he lay stretched out on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly as he waited for Ven to wake up. His arms were folded behind his head, his legs tangled in whatever sheets Ven hadn’t stolen. He didn’t seem to be inclined to get up any time soon. That was fine with Ven. He liked the quiet moments like this.

“Hey,” he said, clearing his throat when the words came out rough with sleep. Vanitas inclined his head towards Ven, still not speaking. He wasn’t particularly chatty in the mornings anyway.

“G’morning Van,” Ven continued. He felt a smile spread on his face as the sleep cleared from his head. The sun streamed through the part in the curtains, warming his face despite the early year chill. February wasn’t exactly the pinnacle of spring in Twilight Town, far from it, but it was already starting to warm up from January’s snow and it brought with it a reminder that the warm months were on their way.

As well as one other thing…

“Hey, you know what today is?”

“Unfortunately.”

Ven tried very hard not to snicker at that. Last year’s Valentine’s Day had been…disastrous, but over the course of time it had faded into a funny memory more than anything. Well. Somewhat funny. Vanitas was still banned from Poppins and Ven found it too embarrassing to go anywhere near the shop. Still, it was behind them now and they both found that they could laugh at it on occasion. And anyway, Vanitas was still there in their bed and no one was tied up in a corner so the day was already starting out pretty well.

Scooting over, Ven unraveled himself from his mass of stolen blankets and pressed himself against Van’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling his face into warm skin. Vanitas moved one of his arms from under his head, snaking it behind Ven and pulling him closer. Seemed even he was feeling affectionate, despite his dislike of holidays. Ven didn’t mind. He liked those rare moments when Vanitas could be adorably affectionate, pretending he wasn’t enjoying the snuggles despite pulling Ven closer to him. These were Ven’s favorite moments really. It was a side the others didn’t get to see, but that made it all the more special.

And really, Ven didn’t need a holiday to have these moments with his boyfriend. After now six years, they didn’t need anything to prove they loved each other.

“It’s okay,” Ven sighed contently, “we don’t have to celebrate it.”

“Good. I don’t need some bullshit holiday to tell me I can do this with you,” Vanitas said. Raising an eyebrow, Ven tilted his head up in question of what Vanitas meant. He promptly got his answer when a pair of lips met his. Melting into the kiss, Ven moved his mouth lazily against his boyfriend’s and threaded his fingers through black strands of hair. He let himself be rolled over as Vanitas settled on top of him and deepened the kiss. They spent the morning wrapped in each other, running their hands over smooth skin and pressing their tongues between soft lips. It wasn’t what most consider the best Valentine’s gift, but to Ven it was perfect.

And then it wasn’t.

“Hmph,” Vanitas huffed a laugh into the kiss, pulling away slightly. Ven let out another contented sigh, smiling alongside what he’d thought was Van’s good humor. Until he’d started chuckling.

Brow furrowed slightly in confusion, Ven opened his eyes. Vanitas’ familiar own golden ones met his, narrowed in contemplation and gleaming with triumph. He pulled back slightly, mouth pulled into a twisted, sinister smirk, as his fingers wrapped around Ven’s wrists and grasped them tight.

“Uh, Van? What’re you…?”

“I shoulda known. Fighting you only raised your defiance. Made you harder to control. The old man disagreed, said you needed to be stronger, but I knew you better. I knew because I _am_ you.”

Stronger. Ven was being made stronger? He’d left the Land of Departure to chase after Terra, not to become…wait what?

“It only makes sense,” Vanitas continued. “You’re always so sentimental. The only way you’d willingly join with me would be through an act of ‘love’ not hate. You’re too damn nice to hate.”

No! That wasn’t true! Ven knew the things Vanitas had done. What he threatened to do. Ven wouldn’t let him choke the life out of anyone, let alone his friends! He started to thrash against the tight hold Vanitas had on him, kicking at the sheets still tangled around his feet. He had to get out of here. Had to leave this creation of his mind, this figment of his imagination. Likely planted here by Vanitas. He’d thought he would expect a fight in the deep recesses of their minds, but this… This was truly evil.

“I won’t form any weapon with you!” Ven spat. “My heart is my own!”

Vanitas only laughed. “Not anymore. You’re in too deep now. And now you and I will fulfill our purpose. Say goodbye to your happy little life, Ventus.”

“No! Not like this!” Ven shouted, gritting his teeth as he struggled. He tried to call his keyblade to him, but it never came. Destroyed in the battle against Xehanort. He was defenseless now in Vanitas’ grasp and it sent a wave of shame through him when he realized he’d failed his friends. He thought he could prove his master wrong, stop this from happening. It would not be so. Vanitas caught him where he was most vulnerable. It was ironic actually, that Ven would be done in by love instead of hate. He supposed…it was a fitting end. He wouldn’t go down without fighting though. Not even when a bright light filled the room, blowing the glass out of the windows and ripping the walls apart. Not even when he felt his consciousness join with Vanitas’, merging them into one. Not when maniacal laughter filled his ears and hate filled his heart, a hate that was not his own. An anger and a pain foreign to him. And despite this, somehow, someway…he felt whole again.

When the dust cleared and the ruined pieces of the apartment settled, the light subsided and the world’s heart shifted. The χ-blade was formed.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively:
> 
> *Ven smooches Van*  
> Ven: Happy Valentine’s day!  
> Van: Ew.  
> *both spend the rest of the day in bed cuddling*


End file.
